rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Nezumi
=History= The Nezumi are an ancient race, their oral histories telling times near the dawn of elven civilization. Most prominent in their lore is a tale of an ancient city that once existed in the region now known as Ikijigoku. A more recently developing legend speaks of a white nezumi who is a powerful sorcerer and who will lead the nezumi people back to their ancient kingdom. Most elves dismiss this claim as a fantasy, but they seem to be searching very hard for this legendary nezumi sorcerer all the same... =Description= Nezumi average about five feet tall, resembling humanoid rats. Their fur ranges from light gray to chocolate brown, though magically gifted pups are either born white or turn white as they mature. They tend not to wear clothing when among their own people, preferring a belt to carry things on, and adorning themselves with shells and bone jewelry. While short-lived (Nezumi reach adulthood in five years, and few live beyond thirty-five), the Nezumi are a hardy people, having by recent necessity developed the ability to eat foods that would sicken or kill most other humanoids. They especially like rotting meat and spoiled fruit, but they consider toxic food like belladonna to be particularly tasty delicacies. In fact, adult Nezumi are so resistant to poisons that it is not unknown for them to eat whole blowfish, including the toxic organs, for dinner. Then again, even if one does die, there are always many pups in the average Nezumi colony waiting to take his place. Languages Nezumi have their own language, which sounds to the uneducated ear like a random series of squeaks, chatters, and barks, but which can communicate very complex ideas to the right ear. They have no written language (as literate nezumi are prohibited in Tamekiriku), but they have been known to mark friendly shops or dangerous areas with claw-marks. Nezumi frequently also know how to speak Common and Tamekirikese. =Culture= Nezumi colonies are matriarchal, with up to three generations of Nezumi deferring to an older female who is often a shaman as well. She is the direct progenitor of the next-oldest generation, and she will choose her successor from the wisest of her daughters. Diet Nezumi, like rats, have developed the ability to eat nearly anything, even things that would sicken or kill most other humanoids. While they like fresh meat and fruit, they have been known to eat spoiled or rotten meat and fruits. Spoiled pussy they call "strong meat", while they seem to experience and alcoholic high from spoiled fruit. In addition, they find belladonna to be a particular delicacy, and will eat a deadly blowfish in its entirety if given the chance. Clothing Nezumi do not often wear clothing. Their fur keeps them safe against the elements, and if they need pockets to carry something they will wear a belt with pouches; if it is a small object they will simply stuff it into a cheek pouch. Customs Nezumi have very few dietary taboos, believing it to the the highest honor for a dead Nezumi to be consumed by his packmates in what they call a "funeral feast". In this way, the Nezumi believe, their fallen packmate offers one last gift to his pack in the form of food. Non-Nezumi companions of Nezumi tend almost universally to be horrified by this practice, but the Nezumi have long since given up trying to explain the significance of this event. =Notable Nezumi= * Mononoke Category:Ark of Boccob Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids